Where you least expect it
by Lunoin
Summary: The complete version of WYLEI. Kenyako Miyako future fic.


**Title:** Where you Least Expect it

**Author:** LuNoin

**Disclaimers:** Digimon is owned by Bandai.

() Miyako's thoughts

Ken's thoughts

Enjoy!

Miyako was bored out of her mind. The professor kept talking and talking about another 'big' assignment that would be one half of their final grade, it was a miracle she didn't fall asleep in her chair.

"Oh, by the way, this will be a group assignment." The professor announced. Some of the students groaned and other almost leapt from their chairs. (_That's great, now I'll have someone trying to make me do all the work, meanwhile he or she is resting away. Gee, I can't wait…)_ The professor continued when all the students calmed down, "You will each have a partner. I choose the partners." Most of the students groaned. "I paired you up by your grades. Inoue and Ichijouji will be together. Next on our list is Kamiya and Tenoh…"

Miyako's pen fell out of her hands. She was in shock. (Ken! As in the Digimon Kaiser, Ken! As if it's not bad enough that we have to be in the same class…"

She turned to the back of the classroom, where Ken usually sat. He was looking at her with a wry expression in his face. She resigned to her fate and went to sit next to him. (Why me)

"Remember class, it's due in two months."

She took a piece of paper and wrote down her phone number and her e-mail. She gave it to him. "Look, I'm not about to get a bad grade, lets just try to get along and finish this damn project."

Ken nodded, his face void of expression, as he took another piece of paper and did the same. "I'll call you tomorrow to set a study date." Miyako nodded and stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket.

"Class dismissed!" the professor announced as the students exited the room. Miyako took her things and almost ran out of the classroom. (Ken… me… working together… This is so ironic.)

Meanwhile Ken calmly went out of the classroom. This is going to be interesting…

Miyako was battling against one of her most hated opponents, her messy room. Among all of her chores, the only ones that could be considered worse were doing the dishes and ironing her clothes. She was about to go clean the big unknown, better known as under the bed, when the phone rang. She quickly picked it up. (It must be my prince who wants to take me away from all this and to give me maids to do all this kind of work!), she thought jokingly. "Moshi moshi"

"It's Ken," said a monotonous male voice.

"And?" she asked irritated. (Great… he's so charming too), she thought sarcastically.

"I live at the big apartment building in Shinjulu. We'll meet there tomorrow at 1:00 PM. My apartment number is 1207-B, it's on the twelve floor."

"Fine," she answered. She dreaded the thought of spending a whole afternoon with Ken, (he'd probably just bore me to death).

"See you tomorrow then," he said hanging up, not even waiting for her goodbye.

"Goodbye to you too!" she yelled, slamming the phone. "Why me?" she muttered, looking at the still messy room. (I need a vacation), she thought tiredly.

Unlike Miyako's place, Ken's apartment was absolutely spotless. He had long since moved out of his parent's house and had got an apartment of his own. Just the thought of moving back in with his parents made him shudder in fright.

The doorbell rang and he answered the door; it was Miyako; Let the games begin . He thought amused. He always thought that Miyako was fun to have around since she was so easily irritated. "Come on in," he said without exchanging greetings.

(He's so polite, too.) She thought expecting the worse, (Welcome to the house of the dead.) She looked around; she had to admit he had good taste. If one would look beyond the grim, to the point feel to the apartment, one must admit it was very well decorated. As she expected, black was the dominant color. What surprised her was the amount of paintings in the apartment. She didn't know Ken liked art. She always thought he wasn't one for esthetic and abstract thoughts. (Maybe there are things I don't know about him,) she concluded in her mind.

Ken's voice brought her back from her thoughts. "Would you stop staring in to the nothingness and start working." (And maybe he's just a jerk!) She thought as she angrily made her way a big table and put her bag on it. "Ok, let's get going…"

It was night and Ken was cleaning his apartment. Both of them, together, could make one BIG mess. I don't know if my apartment can withstand two months of this . The thing that got to him is that they almost didn't do any work. Five hours jus to get started… these are going to be the longest two months of my life…)

Miyako finally got home; she took a bath and jumped into bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. (Damn… can't sleep. After burning all that energy this afternoon, I'd thought I'd fall right asleep right away…) She went to her kitchen and prepared a cup of tea. She sat down in her balcony, the cup of tea in her hand, thinking about the day's event. Her afternoon could be call anything but normal. When she arrived they were on each other's throats, as she had predicted. But then they started to work and they seemed to get along pretty well, sometimes they even laughed. But then someone would say something wrong and they would start to fight again. One heated fight after another, and they were back on square one. (I have a bad feeling that this project is going to take forever.)

Ken rang the doorbell at her apartment. It has been a month of grueling fights and, to his surprise, fun. Right now life is unpredictable and exciting. Not that I didn't have a life before, but being around Miyako was… He shook those thoughts out of his mind, he has been having them lately… a lot. They're not real and I'm never going to have them again . A little voice in his head told him: "If you 'never' want to have them again that means you're having them now. Grow up!" He sneered, trying to forget that. It's taking too long

He rang the doorbell again. This is the first time he would be at her house, they always had their meetings in his apartment or at the university. He must admit he was curious why she didn't want him to come in the beginning.

The door opened and Miyako took him by the collar and tried to drag him as quickly as she could to her room.

What the hell?

(Run, before it's too late)

"Slow down there, Miya-chan." Said an older, louder, feminine voice behind them.

(Busted!)

"Ken," she whispered at his ear, "my room is the first to the right. Go!" Being so close to her was making him disoriented. Does she have that much power over me? I'm going nuts She nodded quickly and went to her room. He could still listen Miyako talking to whom he guessed to be her older sister.

"Oneesan! What's up"" she said as calm as she could.

"Who's that?" her sister asked. "Does Miya-chan have a boyfriend?" She asked mockingly. "Isn't that nice!"

"Knock it out! He came to study, that's all." Miyako tried to reason with her. Miyako's sister gave her a knowing smile. "Oneesan, get your mind off the gutter!" And with that final statement, she turned around and stomped to her room.

"I can't believe her! They're always embarrassing me in front of other people!" She was MAD.

"Your family is very…" he tried to be polite. A trait she says that I'm very in need of But he failed, "Look, they're weird! Let's continue our work." They worked hard until they finished, making jokes along the way. Even though they were working they were having a good time. This continued for the rest of the evening until…

"Well… it seems that's the end of our project." Ken said, trying to hide the disappointment that showed clearly in his voice.

"Yeah… I guess we don't need to see each other anymore." Her voice didn't only show disappointment, but sadness as well.

Why do I feel like I've lost something. Since I started this project all I wanted was to finish it… why don't I feel happy, then?

(This sucks! Why don't I feel happy? We finished the stupid project, I should be jumping with joy…) They just stood there for a minute.

Suddenly Miyako's sister entered the room. "Miyako, I got it! I was trying to figure out who the guy was… it's Ichijouji Ken! Isn't that the guy you had the BIGGEST crush in junior high? I got to find Misato 1 and tell her, she'll have a blast!" She quickly closes the door and goes off to continue her cruel and evil mission.

Miyako just stood there in shock, not believing what had happened. She slowly turned to look at Ken, who just had a grin on his face. (He's going to laugh at me! I'll kill her!)

"Ken! Don't listen to her, that was a long time ago, before I knew you were…" She stopped not wanting to remind herself of the time when she discovered who he was; she had felt so betrayed and hurt.

"The Kaiser?" he finished, "It's ok, I knew all along."

"You did?"

"You were kind of obvious…"

"I just want to tell you that my crush on you was a long time ago, it's finished."

Ken just nodded and silence continued to plague the room.

"I think that's my cue, I'll see you around." Ken tried not to look at her. He almost ran out of her apartment.

It can never be, Ken. Too much has happened… He ran to his apartment. He sat down in his balcony with a glass of wine. I don't need that kind of relationship. Most people just lived their boring lives without thinking beyond it, I shouldn't get involved with that kind of people. He took another sip of this wine. But Miyako is different… she understands me. "Could it be?" he asked to the wind.

Miyako was sitting by her computer, she needed time to think. She decided to go to the digiworld, (Maybe Hawkmon can help me out!). Thanks to Ken she now had a portal in her own computer, she decided to make good use of it. "Digiportal Open!" she was instantly transported into the digiworld.

It was a beautiful night in the digiworld. She went to look for Hawkmon. "Hawkmon! Hawkmon!"

"Miyako?" asked Hawkmon in the distance.

"Hawkmon! How are you? I haven't seen you in such a long time!" She said running to him. He flew down and landed in her arms. They hugged.

"So, how's the real world doing?" asked Hawkmon sitting down near a tree.

"You won't believe this! Ichijouji Ken was working with me in a project!"

"The Digimon Kaiser! Are you ok?"

"Yes," she thought Hawkmon wouldn't react this way. "That's what I wanted to talk about. I think I'm starting to like him…"

"You WHAT!"

"We've been having so much fun! I mean we still fight, but it's different. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I'm kind of scared…"

"Are you crazy! He's the Digimon Kaiser! He's evil!" Hawkmon yelled at her, unbelieving what she had just said.

"Not he's not! He was just confused… it can happen to anyone."

"No, it can't! Miyako he's bad news! No girl in her right mind would love him! You'd have to be nuts!"

Miyako couldn't believe what she was hearing, she quickly ran away from him. (How could you? If anyone could understand me, I thought it was you.) He tried to follow her as fast as he could fly, but she quickly hid under some bushes and he lost sight of her.

She hugged her legs and started to cry. "Ken," she said between sobs.

"What a surprise! Look who's here…" said a sinister voice behind her. She quickly turned around to find a human like digimon, his skin and hair was green and his eyes were blood red. He grinned and extended his arm; it grew like a vine and grabbed her. She screamed in terror. "Help! Hawkmon!" He squeezed her hard; it was hard to breathe. She couldn't take it anymore and her world turned to darkness.

Hawkmon, who heard her scream, followed her voice and found her unconscious in the arms of the strange digimon. "Let her go!" He tried to attack him, but the digimon threw

him away. He tried to take Miyako out of his arms. With his free arm, the other digimon grabbed him and threw him to the ground. The last thing Hawkmon heard before falling unconscious was, "I'll get my revenge on that bastard! No one controls Poisonmon2 and survives!"

Ken heard a beeping from his computer. What's this? Someone entered the digiworld through my system. He checked the details. "Miyako…" he whispered. She used the digiportal? What for? Better check it out. "Digiportal Open!"

Ken was instantly teleported to the digiworld. "Where could she be?" He muttered.

"Miyako!" He got no answer. "Miyako!"

"Master," called a familiar voice. Wormon

"Wormon, have you seen Miyako?"

Wormon shook his head. "No… Why? What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, I just like to scream people's name!" He yelled at him.

"Sorry… just trying to help…" he said; some tears in his eyes.

Ken's face softened I'm an official sissy , "Look, I'm sorry. Miyako is missing, she went in the digiworld and I don't know why, but I think there could be trouble."

"I'll help you look for her, then."

"…thanks…"

"Let's start looking, then!" offered Wormon.

They looked allover the forest until they heard something whimpering. Wormon followed the sound and went in a large bush. Inside he found a very hurt Hawkmon.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Miyako, he took her." Was all Hawkmon could say.

"Ken!" Wormon got out of the bushes and motioned Ken to come. "Hawkmon is in there! He's hurt!"

Ken rushed to the bushes and pulled Hawkmon free. "What happened?" he asked worriedly. If Hawkmon is this hurt, what could have happened to Miyako?

"Poisonmon attacked her." He said tiredly.

"Why?" asked Wormon, confused.

"It's all your fault!" he yelled at Ken, "As soon as he knew you two were close he decided to take revenge on you by taking her. Because of you, Miyako is hurt! You bastard!"

"Look, you overgrown chicken, I couldn't care less what you think of me! Right now, the only think I'm worried about is Miyako."

"You don't care about her!" Hawkmon was angry with Ken. He was the cause of everything.

"That's none of your business!"

Wormon was getting tired of all the useless fighting. "Master, maybe if we ask the other digidestined they could help."

"I can do it myself!" Ken looked away.

"I'll go call them!" said Hawkmon trying to get up. "Besides, I just think you're scared of Daisuke!"

"The hell I am! I'll call them right now!"

Ken quickly went out of the digiworld to call the other digidestined. Meanwhile, Wormon tended to Hawkmon's injuries. "That was some fast thinking you used there!" Wormon said.

Hawkmon laughed. "Pride can make anyone do anything."

There was a long silence. "Can I ask you why do you stay with Ken, even though you don't have dark ring anymore?"

"Because I'm his digimon, and that's all the reason I need."

"Whatever…"

Ken had forgot something important, I don't know their phone numbers… He took his jacket and went to Miyako's house. Iori lives close to Miyako He rang the doorbell at Miyako's apartment, one of her sisters answered.

"Do you know what time it is, Ichijouji!"

"Late… do you know in which apartment Iori lives?"

"Two doors to the right."

"Thanks!" He said running to Iori's apartment; he rang the doorbell.

No one answered; he banged at the door.

"What is it?" asked a groggy Iori.

"Miyako is in danger. Come with me!" At first Iori didn't understand what he said, but when he did he stiffened.

"I'll be right out, wait a moment." Iori went inside, dressed and took his digivice.

"Let's go find the others." He said coming out.

They continued to look for the rest of the digi-destined until they were all reunited at Ken's apartment.

"…and that's what happened." He finished telling them what had happened to Miyako.

"This is all your fault!" screamed Daisuke trying to hit him. Takeru stopped him.

"We don't have time for this, let's go!" Kari yelled at him. She turned to Ken, "how can we open the digiportal over here?"

"Leave that to me." He checked his computer, "Digiportal Open!"

Wormon and Hawkmon were quietly sitting down when they heard a commotion. "Here they come," muttered Hawkmon as the group of 'friends' came to full view.

"I still don't know what he is doing here!" complained Daisuke.

"Because he's the one who knew Miyako was in danger." Answered Iori, trying to calm down Daisuke.

"Whatever," Daisuke answered back.

We better find Miyako quickly because I think I'm going to end up killing him

"Look," Ken turned around and went face to face with Daisuke. "You want to know why I stopped doing the dark towers and everything? Because I had an epiphany! Suddenly I realized that I was spending most of my time fighting you guys seeing your ugly face, so don't make me regret myself! Now stop complaining and let's start searching!"

Daisuke almost jumped to hit Ken, but Buimon, Wormon and Takeru grabbed him.

"Stop it!" yelled Hikari. "We are wasting time! Miyako could be hurt. Or worse!"

"How about we use our digivices to find hers." Offered Ken.

"Great idea, Ken!" said Takeru.

Ken took his digivice and did some adjustments. "Her digivice is not far from here, if we hurry we can be there in two to three hours, unless they start moving again."

"Ok! Let's get going!" Hikari took Takeru's arm and they followed Ken. Daisuke was about to explode, but followed them, trying to catch Hikari's attention. Iori and the digimon followed them.

They had been walking for two and a half hours when Ken stopped. "She's up ahead.

Prepare for combat!" Everyone digivolved their digimon.

Buimon- Flamedramon

Gatomon- Nefertimon

Patamon-Pegasmon

Armadillomon-Digmon

Wormon-Stingmon

"Stingmon! Get close to Poisonmon and try to take Miyako to safety."

Stingmon nodded and quickly flew to where Ken pointed. A second latter, there was a scream and he came back with an unconscious Miyako.

"Miyako!" Ken took her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"He poisoned her" said Stingmon calmly.

Ken saw her shaking in his arms. He's dead! He put her on the soft grass. "Hawkmon, take care of her." Howkmon nodded and brushed some strands of hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry, Miyako…" Hawkmon whispered to her. She smiled, it looked like she understood him.

"Take me to him." Yelled Ken. Stingmon took grabbed him and did as he was told. The rest of the digidestined followed suit in their own digimon.

They got to a clearing, "Is this where you found them?" Ken asked Stingmon.

"Yes," Stingmon checked the surrounding area. "He's around."

"Let's make him a little more visible, then." Ken jumped to floor, "Immobilize him!"

Stingmon sprang into action and quickly attacked. He was so fast that no one saw how it happened, but in a second Poisonmon was in the middle of the clearing. He was hurt in the legs, so he couldn't move.

"Well if it isn't the Digimon Kaiser himself! I guess you know who I am, nice to see you again." Poisonmon said sarcastically. He tried to attack him, but Stingmon stopped him and broke his arm.

"You know, I don't even remember you. But that isn't important. For what you did to Miyako, at first I thought I'd kill you slowly and painfully. But since you poisoned her, I don't have that long to play with you. Isn't that a shame? Stingmon! You know what to do! "

Stingmon nodded and quickly gave the final blow, killing him instantly. All the other digidestined and their digimon stood there motionless. The digimon turned into their rookie form. Ken didn't say anything .He took her bag, which had been thrown to the ground, turned away and started to walk to where they had left Miyako.

He saw Miyako in the ground trying to get up; she still was weak, she fell. Hawkmon was by her side. Ken couldn't hear them, but he guessed he was lecturing her about staying put and resting. Miyako saw him in the distance and smiled. (Ken!)

When he got to her side he opened her bag and took out a small bowl. He took out a bottle of water and purred a small amount in the bowl. "Iori, could you get me some leaves from that tree over there?"

"Sure," said Iori. He climbed the tree in question and got a bunch of leaves. He got down from the tree and put the leaves beside Ken, "Will these do?"

"Yes, thank you." He took the leaves and put them in the bowl with water. He got a rock and grounded the leaves. "Could one of you make a small bonfire?"

Hikari and Takeru quickly got some twigs and with the help of Buimon they did a bonfire. Ken slowly cooked the mix and let it simmer for a minute. He stirred it and put the bowl beside Miyako. He put his hand behind her neck and lifted her head up. He took a small amount of the paste like substance in his hand and put it in her mouth. At first she tried to spit it out. "Take it," he whispered. She made a face, but ate it. "You'll be better in about six hours."

"How did you know about the antidote?" asked a curious Takeru.

"I make it a point to memorize every antidote of every digimon poison."

"Oh," Takeru said, "That's smart." Ken didn't say anything. Miyako tried to get into a sitting position; Ken helped her.

"What in the world were you doing alone in the digiworld?" asked Daisuke.

"I needed to talk to Hawkmon about something…" she said slowly.

"Anyway, why did Poisonmon attack Miyako if he wanted to get revenge on Ken?" asked a curious Hikari.

"He may had heard something that linked him to me…" Miyako was blushing.

"Like what? That you were working with him?" Daisuke asked. "He wouldn't care about that. It had to be something else! What were you talking about?"

"That's private," said Hawkmon, trying to save the embarrassed Miyako.

"No it isn't! If we went to all this trouble, we should hear it."

"Daisuke," said Miyako, "It's a very private thing, ok? I just wanted to talk to Hawkmon because he's one of my best friends." She looked at Iori, "Iori, it's not that I don't trust you, Iori, it's that I couldn't have that talk with you. Besides, I wasn't even sure about what I was talking about…"

Iori understood what she was trying to say. "It's ok, you know I'm always here if you need help or if you need to talk to someone." Miyako nodded, grateful that he understood her and accepted her decision.

"Look! I think I deserve to know! We put our lives on the line for you!" Daisuke yelled at her.

"But…" Miyako tried to explain.

He didn't let her finish. "What is it? Do you like the guy? No, you wouldn't betray us like that… would you?" There was only silence after that statement. Miyako looked truly scared. (What will they say? Ken… what will he think…)

What!

"No way… how could you?" he asked; appalled by her.

Miyako just looked down, tears rolling down her face. "It's not like that…"

"The hell it is! I don't even want to hear an explanation, you are sick!"

That's the last could say before he fell to the ground, knocked out. Ken was furious. "If you ever speak that way to her again, I'll kill you!" He yelled at him. He took the crying Miyako in his arms and hugged her. "I'll take you home, you need to rest." He whispered to her. She nodded sobbing. "You know the way out…" He said to the others.

"We understand," said Hikari.

"See you later, Miyako." Said Iori.

"Thanks, Ken." Takeru thanked him. Iori and Takeru took Daisuke and they returned to the normal world along Hikari. They appeared at Ken's house. Since they knew that Ken wouldn't like to find Daisuke in his house, they decided to take him home. Her sister didn't say anything except that he had it coming a long time ago and she let Takeru and Iori drop him in his bed. They each said goodnight and they each went to their home.

Miyako woke up early in the morning. It was still dark outside. She hugged the covers. They were so soft. (Silk…) She smelled them; they smelled familiar. She almost jumped out of the bed. "I don't have silk!" she said as quietly as she could. (That smell…) She smelled the covers again. (It smells like…)

She remembered what had happened in the digiworld, Daisuke yelling at her and Ken taking her into his arms and taking her to the normal world. (It smells like Ken!) She got back under the covers and wrapped it around her body. She looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. (2:00 AM better get some sleep…) She tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't.

She got up. (I can't sleep!) She exited the bedroom and walked to the kitchen to get some water. She took the glass of water and she went to the living room. She was going to sit down when she heard a voice from the balcony.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" asked Ken.

"I couldn't sleep…" she went to sit beside him. "Can I sit?" She asked timidly.

"Sure." Since when is she timid?

"Why are you awake?" she asked sitting down.

"I never sleep that much. I can only sleep for up to 2 hours at a time." He explained.

"Oh, I see." There was a long silence after that.

"Um… thanks," she said looking at his eyes.

"About what?"

"Stingmon did most of the work," he said looking away.

"I'm not talking about that… I mean, that too, but what I meant to say is thanks for defending me and staying with me. It means a lot to me…" she looked down. (Great! Now I sound like a retard!).

Ken held her face in his hand. She stiffened at his touch, but she didn't fight it. He gently lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes. They didn't say anything; they didn't need to. Their lips met in the most intense kiss they could ever imagine. Passion and love mixed into one, gentle and fierce at the same time. Like all good things, it had to end. They held each other afterwards. "Miyako, I…"

Miyako silenced him putting a finger over his lips. "I know, me too. Me too."

Owari !

1- I named one of Miyako's sisters as Misato. I don't know her name, so if anyone knows, please tell me !

2- Nomenclature is not one of my strengths.


End file.
